


Learning to fly

by altersweetego



Series: Шестой курс [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-01
Updated: 2011-03-01
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altersweetego/pseuds/altersweetego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Снитч? А зачем нужен снитч, если с другой стороны к нему не тянутся пальцы Малфоя?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to fly

Итак, Гарри впервые в Хогвартсе, и он даже думать не хочет ни о каких девчонках. Единственную девчонку, о которой не думать не получается, зовут Гермиона. У неё пушистые волосы и двенадцатидюймовая волшебная палочка из виноградной лозы. Она пишет самые длинные эссе на всём курсе и готова меняться к лучшему ради своих друзей. Но влипать с ней во всевозможные переделки — это одно, а всякая такая любовь — это совсем другое, конечно.

Гарри знает, что кое-кто уже сейчас думает исключительно об этой самой любви, стреляя глазками во все стороны. Сестрички Патил, например. Или маленькая блондинка Лаванда. Даже Симус нет-нет да посматривает на кого-нибудь из симпатичных сокурсниц. Нет, сам Гарри тоже «посматривает», но не видит никого, кто представлял бы для него интерес. Есть Рон, есть Гермиона, есть их приключения, которые пока что воспринимаются как игра… И разве нужно что-то ещё?

Гарри Поттеру — нет.

Во всяком случае, ничего из реальных вещей. Потому что вернуть маму и папу, увы, нереально. Да и сделать так, чтобы противный до ужаса Драко Малфой прекратил отравлять ему жизнь, тоже нереально, наверное. Гарри понимает, что лучший выход из ситуации — это не обращать на слизеринца внимания, но тот нарочно постоянно попадается на глаза.

Они сталкиваются на уроках, во дворе, в коридорах, и маленький гриффиндорец каждый вечер благодарит Сортировочную Шляпу за то, что хотя бы гостиные достались им разные. Есть и другая отдушина — квиддич. Чем выше Поттер поднимается над игровым полем, тем свободнее себя чувствует. Он радуется этой свободе. 

Иначе не думать о высокомерном маленьком волшебнике вообще не получилось бы. 

 

* * *

 

Но и так не очень-то получается, если честно.

Второй год обучения в Хогвартсе встречает Гарри Поттера самой странной мыслью из всех, которые только могли прийти ему в голову. Как бы всё обстояло сейчас, если б он тогда пожал доверчиво протянутую ладошку? Этой мысли глубоко наплевать на все разумные доводы о том, что прошлое вернуть невозможно. Эта мысль не собирается ничего возвращать — она просто сворачивается колючим клубочком внутри головы и не даёт покоя на каждый четвёртый выдох.

А потом Мальчик-на-которого-в-случае-чего-надеется-весь-магический-мир узнаёт, что Малфой теперь будет вместе с ним в небе. Первый порыв — разломать свой «Нимбус-2000» на столько же мелких кусочков, — проходит за несколько мучительно долгих секунд, остаются только интерес и жажда соперничества.

Рон Уизли строит планы насчёт того, как бы им выставить заносчивого слизеринца неумехой и идиотом, и Гарри иногда кажется, что это не он не пожал руку Малфою, а Малфой не принял дружбы «предателя крови», и поэтому рыжик так злится. 

На первой же игре со Слизерином Поттер понимает, что со своей поднебесной свободой можно вполне распрощаться: белобрысый ловец летает за ним как приклеенный и есть только один способ поскорее это закончить. Уворачиваясь от ошалевшего бладжера, превозмогая боль в сломанной правой руке, гриффиндорец ловит снитч левой. 

Придурок-Локхарт вынимает из него кости — от плеча и до кисти.

Холодный взгляд бесцветных прищуренных глаз вынимает из него душу.

Гарри легко принимает наличие за своей спиной верных ангелов-хранителей в образе Рона и самой умной ученицы на курсе, но принять существование персонального демона у него получается плохо. Двенадцатилетний мальчишка пока что далёк от сложных лирических образов и излишне запутанных рассуждений.

Но когда, столкнувшись с мрачным Малфоем на выходе из Большого Зала, Поттер физически ощущает стоящее между ними стеной напряжение, он всерьёз удивляется, насколько материальной может быть ненависть.

 

* * *

 

Осень третьего курса характеризуется одним только словом. Наперекосяк.

После его победы над василиском маленькая Джинни Уизли заглядывает герою в рот ещё больше, чем раньше. Она по-прежнему ничего не может ответить ему даже на самый простой вопрос, но Гарри это пока не волнует. У него другие проблемы — сбежавший из Азкабана Сириус Блэк и разыгрывающий очередную комедию Драко Малфой.

Поттер готов под Сывороткой Правды сотни раз повторять, что слизеринца предупреждали, и он сам виноват в нападении гиппогрифа, но кто будет слушать лесника и мальчишку, когда за дело берётся сам Люциус, озабоченный здоровьем наследника рода? 

Верно, никто. 

Никто не слушает гриффиндорца — и к этому пора привыкать. О несправедливости говорить глупо: в качестве камушка со знаком плюс на чашу весов кладутся появление в Хогвартсе профессора Люпина и появление у будущего героя Карты Мародёров, любезно подаренной близнецами.

Проклятый Малфой дразнит Гарри дементорами так часто, что это быстро становится несмешным, и слизеринский принц понимает это отчётливей всех. А между тем, каждый раз, когда Драко, накинув капюшон плаща, изображает воплощение страха, Поттеру лезет в голову только одно: как выглядит патронус блондина?

Ответа он очевидно не знает. Предположений нет.

И, кстати, с чего ему это всё интересно, Гарри тоже не знает.

Ближе к весне лохматый мальчишка под привычным прикрытием бродит по коридору и слышит вдруг тихие голоса:

— Мерлин, так ты не шутил, когда говорил, что умеешь целоваться?

— А ты, похоже, шутил, когда говорил, что умеешь. — Поттер едва не роняет мантию-невидимку на пол, когда до него доходит, кто произносит эти слова: — Дай мне уже пару уроков, Забини…

 

* * *

 

Почти полгода проходит прежде, чем в начале четвёртого курса Гарри Поттер решает задать Малфою вопрос, всё это время не дававший ему покоя.

— Почему Забини? — выдыхает ловец гриффиндорской команды, столкнувшись однажды с ловцом слизеринской посреди полутёмного коридора.

Игры отменены из-за предстоящего Турнира, так что им обоим по вечерам теперь нечего делать.

Малфой медленно приподнимает светлые брови. Недоумение в чистом виде. Безукоризненно сыгранные презрение и непонимание.

— Почему Забини что?

— Почему ты целовался с Забини? — Гарри сотню раз успевает пожалеть о двух коротких словах, сорвавшихся с языка несколько секунд назад. Против воли.

— А с кем ты предлагаешь мне целоваться? — ехидничает блондин. — С тобой?

Колкая фраза бьёт точно в цель. Точнее, чем Малфой мог бы себе представить. Брюнет молниеносно выхватывает волшебную палочку и направляет слизеринцу прямо в лицо. 

— Поттер, ты с ума сошёл? — голос слегка подводит своего обладателя. — Нам нельзя колдовать в коридорах. 

— Малфой, ты… — Золотой мальчик никак не может подобрать нужное определение. Все известные гадости кажутся одновременно слишком мелкими для того, чтобы выразить всю глубину чистокровной малфоевской подлости, и слишком неуместными здесь и сейчас.

Здесь и сейчас проклятый слизеринец неожиданно делает два шага вперёд и замирает, будто бы сам себя испугавшись.

И тут Гарри впервые в жизни осознаёт, что у Малфоя совершенно неземные глаза. Серые, как тучи над магическим Лондоном. И над маггловским тоже. Поздней осенью — и ранней весной. Вспоминая, как раньше считал эти глаза бесцветными и холодными, гриффиндорец растягивает губы в улыбке.

Малфой — как всегда — принимает всё на свой счёт:

— И что смешного?

Его губы — в миллиметре от носа Поттера.

Бешено колотящееся сердце Мальчика-который-выжил ни в какую не желает успокаиваться, и, чтобы хоть как-то взять в себя в руки, Гарри сбегает.

А Драко стоит и смотрит ему вслед, размышляя, что же он сделал не так. Или так?

 

* * *

 

К пятому курсу Золотой мальчик забывает, что такое играть в квиддич с Малфоем. Как выясняется, зря.

Сводя какие-то личные счёты, слизеринец сочиняет песню про Рона и вдохновенно её распевает прямо на поле. Поттеру отчаянно хочется схватить хорька за шкирку и аппарировать подальше отсюда. Но их не учили, и до совершеннолетия ещё далеко. Им нельзя.

Кстати. Хорька. После выходки «профессора Грюма» у Гарри есть кое-какие догадки по поводу патронуса Драко. Есть и ещё кое-что: после того позорного бегства все неприличные мысли в голове гриффиндорца бесповоротно определились со своим главным героем. Равно как и все «мокрые сны».

Это должно казаться постыдным и переживаться болезненно, но брюнету на всё наплевать. Он уже становился героем разгромнейших публикаций в «Пророке», уже прошёл и через всеобщую ненависть, и через великую славу, так что ничего теперь ничего не меняет. То, что его тянет конкретно к Малфою, заботит Поттера куда сильней чем то, что ему нравятся мальчики в принципе.

Нет, если честно, не так. 

Ему не нравятся «парни», ему не нравятся «девушки» (вот почему поцелуй с Чжоу оказывается на проверку таким неудачным), ему нравится Драко. И именно этот факт напрягает Гарри гораздо больше, чем их принадлежность к одному полу.

Существует только один способ справиться с наваждением, и предводитель отряда Дамблдора поступает согласно ненавязчивому совету самого Дамблдора: просто плывёт по течению. 

Если это пройдёт, то незачем волноваться. Если не пройдёт — волноваться будем потом.

 

* * *

 

Оно не проходит.

В жизни Гарри Поттера не так уж много постоянных вещей. Шрам, друзья и враги. Но с такими врагами, как у него… С такими врагами даже друзей не нужно: весь шестой курс парень проводит гораздо больше времени с мыслями о Малфое, чем с Гермионой и Роном.

Клуб Слизней и персональное задание от директора проносятся мимо юноши стороной: потому что Драко не ходит к Слизнорту и не появляется у мыслесброса. Гарри становится капитаном команды по квиддичу — и это радует его ровно до того момента, пока он не узнаёт, что блондин пропустит игру. Если раньше необходимость делить небо пополам с Драко будила в Поттере ярость и ненависть, то теперь он чувствует себя одиноким без проклятого слизеринца.

Снитч? А зачем нужен снитч, если с другой стороны к нему не тянутся пальцы Малфоя?

Единственным связующим звеном становится Карта — и обладатель знаменитого шрама день и ночь гипнотизирует этот волшебный пергамент.

Поттеру снится, будто однажды он подкарауливает врага у Выручай-Комнаты и наконец-то делает то, чего так долго хотел. Чего, как оказалось, хотел и сам Драко: они целуются до утра. До утра — потому что утром Гарри будит бодрый смех соседей по спальне.

И герой не выдерживает. 

Он прижимает слизеринца к стене в коридоре. Здесь в любой момент может пройти кто угодно, но им обоим плевать.

— О, Мерлин… — хрипло стонет Малфой в паузе между ураганными поцелуями, и брюнет хочет ответить, что его зовут по-другому, но понимает: он забыл своё имя.

Вспоминать нет ни сил, ни времени, ни желания. Вваливаясь во всё ту же Выручай-Комнату, Поттер способен слышать только собственное прерывистое дыхание, смешивающееся с дыханием растрёпанного блондина, цепляться пальцами за плечи, обтянутые белой рубашкой и изо всех сил вжиматься пахом во вскидываемые навстречу бёдра.

Пуговицы перламутровыми звёздочками разлетаются по холодному полу, свитер стягивается через голову, и, несмотря на то, что ни один из них не знает точно, как и что нужно делать, всё получается гораздо лучше, чем даже во всех многочисленных снах вместе взятых. 

Реальность лучше, чем сон, потому что она не заканчивается.

Так думает Гарри, но выходит опять по-другому.

Подозрения оказываются не беспочвенными, и он теперь знает, кого обвинять в покушениях на Кэти и Рона. Малфоевское «люблю» на самом деле стоит того, чтобы просто взять и поговорить, а потом — постараться помочь, но вместо этого взбешённый до крайности Поттер с яростью смотрит блондину в глаза.

И отказывается замечать слёзы.

В полнейшем отчаянии слизеринец поднимает на него палочку, но вместо полноценного Круцио получается нечто жалкое и беспомощное. Совершенно потеряв голову, брюнет почти не понимает, как с губ срывается и без того давно крутившееся на языке:

— Сектумсемпра!

И тогда всё заканчивается.

А потом умирает Альбус Дамблдор, и Малфой исчезает из школы — в компании Пожирателей Смерти. Стоя у мёртвого тела директора, Гарри прощает себе кровь слизеринского принца.

 

* * *

 

Но Малфоя прощать не учили. 

Он вынашивает план мести, иногда вспоминая о проведённых вместе минутах, тщательно скрывая от себя самого, что «иногда» — это скорее «всё время».

Гарри ищет крестражи, и ему смешны обвинения Рона. Он никогда не воспринимал Гермиону как девушку! В голове тут же некстати всплывает, кто ему нужен, но Поттер привязывает этой мысли огромный булыжник на шею и отпускает ко дну.

Судьба приводит троих друзей связанными в Малфой-мэнор, и Драко не знает, почему прикрывает грязнокровку и прочих, рискуя своей жизнью и жизнью своей семьи. Его лицо абсолютно спокойно. Оно не меняет своего выражения даже тогда, когда пристально вглядываясь в брюнета и больше всего на свете желая поцеловать его здесь и сейчас, слизеринец громко объявляет, что перед ними — не Поттер.

Лохматый герой вздрагивает, как от удара, и смотрит неверящими глазами, точно зная, что дальше жить ему не зачем. Блондин понимает, что до надежды Британии ничего не дошло, и это так больно, что остаётся только смеяться.

Он попытался спасти Поттеру жизнь, чтобы доказать одним махом и любовь, и раскаяние, но тупой гриффиндорец видит только то, что лежит на поверхности. То, что его не узнали. Как будто его больше не любят.

Если бы только это было так просто.

В ту ночь аристократ напивается так, что Люциус грозит ему отречением. Драко плевать. Глядя внутрь очередного бокала, он всем сердцем жаждет, чтобы там отразились хотя бы воспоминания, но…

Там всего лишь бесконечная порция огневиски.

Дальнейшее происходит на автопилоте.

Гарри делает то, что должен был сделать. Когда в мыслях профессора Снейпа он находит правду о Пророчестве и своём истинном предназначении, то даже облегчённо вздыхает. Ему не придётся жить — и это, в общем-то, радует.

Но снова всё происходит не так, и Нарцисса Малфой склоняется к нему с вопросом о сыне. В её серых глазах, в её изящно вырезанных губах, в трепещущих крыльях тонкого носа Поттер видит исключительно Драко, и, накрываемый мощным безжалостным дежавю, успевает ответить самое важное.

— Да.

Драко жив. Драко в замке.

Будущий победитель Воландеморта знает, что с будущим Лордом Малфоем всё в полном порядке, насколько это возможно во время войны. Он знает это просто потому, что, рискуя жизнью, сам вытащил слизеринца из Адского Пламени. Он знает, что ещё придётся объяснить Рону, какого боггарта развернул метлу на полпути к свежему воздуху и бросился за блондином. Он знает.

Он не знает только одного: в тот момент Драко простил его за Сектумсемпру.

 

* * *

 

Утро после победы встречает слезами и болью.

Если Гарри начнёт подсчитывать потери, то закончит тем, что пустит Аваду самому себе в лоб. 

Война кончилась — и теперь всё совсем по-другому. Не отдавая отчёта в собственных действиях, Поттер поднимается с места и идёт. Он обходит Большой Зал по кругу, но ничего не находит. Он целую бесконечность бродит по коридорам, но и там пустота. Если бы только была цела Выручай-Комната, он знал бы где искать то, что сейчас ему нужно сильнее всего.

В конце концов он находит Малфоя в туалете Плаксы Миртл.

Хочется встать на колени и рассказать тому обо всём. О том, какой бессмысленной тянулась без него жизнь. О том, что он всегда был для Гарри единственной причиной сражаться, пусть даже с самим собой. О том, каким пустым до него всегда было небо.

О том, что если Драко сейчас отвернётся от Гарри, то победа над Тем, Кого Нельзя Называть обернётся полнейшей бессмыслицей.

Но слова не идут с языка.

Потому что тонкие пальцы хватают гриффиндорца за ворот измятой и грязной футболки. Потому что блондин утыкается лбом Поттеру в ставшее за год скитаний костлявым плечо и шепчет неслышно:

— Обещай мне, что мы ещё полетаем?

Гарри судорожно целует бледный висок и изо всех сил прижимает Малфоя к себе:

— Конечно.


End file.
